


John's Alpha

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's an alpha, John's a beta. They always knew they would bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Alpha

John had known from the moment of meeting him that Sherlock was an alpha. He’d known within the first hour that the man wanted to mate with him, despite his not being an omega of any sort. And he realized he wanted to give himself just as much as he was wanted. Of course it took them some time longer to actually get to that point, taking the long way round.

Now here they were, ensconced in Sherlock’s bed. John was no virgin, but he felt nervous as a blushing bride as he sat naked against the headboard. He knew they’d planned this out as well as they could, that he was physically capable of taking his lover and that before the night was over he’d feel a knot inside of him. He also knew beyond any doubt that he loved Sherlock and was loved in return, and that the image of a bride wasn’t so far off. After tonight they’d be mated, as if they weren’t practically bonded already.

Sherlock closed the door. He’d stripped down to his pants, but left them on for the moment. The room was dim, with candles making an effort at romance. John smiled at his lover as he came to the bed and crawled to him, leaning in to capture his lips in a heartbreaking kiss. Moaning softly he parted his mouth, smoothing his hands down Sherlock’s back, relaxing underneath him. They’d done plenty of kissing in the months leading up to this moment.

“I do want you,” breathed John as they broke apart, looking up into Sherlock’s eyes. He ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair as his kisses moved lower, mouthing the side of his neck, hands turning John and laying him down on his back. John’s cock stirred with interest, but he was content to let the alpha lead, warm breath tracing down his chest.

“Obviously,” answered Sherlock, opening a bottle of lube and warming it in his hands. John ran a hand down his arm, needing to touch, feeling the muscle and sinew. Leaning down, Sherlock mouthed John’s hip as if savoring the taste, tongue dipping down into the hollow. He moaned softly, spreading his legs as he watched Sherlock, the undercurrent of nervousness keeping him on edge while those amazing pale eyes watched him.

A finger stroked across his entrance and John gasped, reaching down to hold his legs apart.

“Just relax,” murmured Sherlock against his skin and moving his hands. He shifted John  to make sure he was more comfortable, then went back to the task at hand. “Close your eyes,” he purred in that deep voice of his.

John obeyed and thought about all the times he was mistaken for Sherlock’s omega. How people were shocked that a beta would spend so much time with the madman without being bonded. But no one looked at him quite the way Sherlock did. No one else took the tossed and jumbled pieces of his life and assembled them in a way that formed a recognizable picture. If he didn’t already love the man, the fact that he looked at the broken and battered soldier and saw someone worthwhile would be enough.

A single finger slipped it’s way inside. John opened his eyes and looked down. Sherlock nipped at his thigh and moved carefully, slowly, letting him get used to the sensation before adding a second. They still had a long ways to go before he’d be able to take him, but at least in this Sherlock was patient.

“Feels good,” John breathed, feeling Sherlock’s mouth against the pulse in his thigh. Even without being an omega he was beginning to taste the alpha’s hormones somewhere in the back of his throat. Something primal and raw that made his legs spread a little more and his cock fill. And not just any alpha, _his_ alpha.

“I want to touch you,” he said quietly. Sherlock met his eyes and nodded, shifting around so that he was stretched out next  him on his side. John mapped out the dimensions of his cock through his pants and felt that little tremble of fear again. Already the knot was swelling a bit. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen an alpha cock before, but this was different. Still, never back down from a challenge. He reached for the band of the pants and tugged them down.

 _Magnificent_ was the only word that popped in John’s head. He was barely aware there was a third finger and more lube as he slid one hand down Sherlock’s cock. The man growled and John could tell he was trying not to thrust against his grip. Leaning over he planted a kiss on the shaft.

“John,” Sherlock bit his thigh; a warning, not too hard.

Laying back again, John contented himself with stroking Sherlock’s leg. “You’re going to fill me up,” he said softly, reaching down to touch himself. He rubbed the head of his cock, smearing the precum and sliding his hand down the shaft.

Sherlock raised his head to watch him. “I will, yes. And then my knot will swell but it’ll feel so very good that you won’t even notice as I claim you.”

John shivered and stroked himself a bit faster. ”Can I come?”

Leaning up, he slowly mouthed John’s balls. Groaning, he rocked up, wanting to come, but waiting. “I can smell you,” Sherlock said, lapping at him. He slithered up a bit and licked the head of John’s cock. He cried out and squeezed to keep from coming right there. “You taste amazing.”

“Please, Sherlock,” he panted.

“Come for me,” his voice dropped another octave and even if he hadn’t been on the brink of orgasm, just the tone would have brought him there. He painted Sherlock’s lips and moaned at the sight as the soft pink tongue darted out and licked up every drop.

“Oh my God,” muttered John as he watched. “That should be illegal.”

Sherlock smirked like a cat that got the cream and pushed another finger into John. His head dropped to the bed. After a few long moments of careful stretching, Sherlock withdrew his four fingers and went to the dresser. John watched as he pulled out a box. “I get a few toys to help you,” he said. “You’re doing very well, but my fingers can only stretch so much.”

“Well that’s comforting,” muttered John, sitting up on his elbows to watch as took out a good sized dildo and coated it in more lube. “Are you sure…?”

“Quite.” Sherlock put a firm hand on his chest to push him back down. John groaned as he felt the blunt head push past the muscle. It was thick and unforgiving, but his body was adjusting as Sherlock moved it deeper, mindful of the way John’s body reacted. His eyes closed again as he focused on the sensation of fullness.

“You are mine,” whispered Sherlock, barely audible. “I am going to claim you and all will know you belong to me.”

John opened his eyes and looked down. The dildo was nearly all the way inside. He reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Sherlock up, but stopping short of a kiss. “And you are mine.” He pulled him the rest of the way down and bit Sherlock’s lip.

With a feral growl Sherlock suddenly flipped John over, adding more lube as he started fucking him with the dildo. All he could do was hold on to the sheets and take it, but that was all he wanted. Sherlock licked a stripe up his spine before pulling the dildo out.

John was dazed but realized what was about to happen. “Sherlock.” He forced himself to sound calm as he rolled out from under the alpha and to his feet. “I’m not ready. Just a little more, but you have to wait.”

Sherlock growled at him, panting, eyes unfocused. John reached up and touched his cheek, calling his name again. Slowly his eyes came back into focus. He blinked and retreated back to the far side of the bed. “Perhaps this was a mistake.”

“Not at all,” said John evenly. His cock was already starting to twitch again as adrenaline competed with desire in his veins. While Sherlock watched he picked up the other, bigger, dildo in the box and coated it. “I can take you,” he said, kneeling on the bed and slowly working it in. “More than that, I want you.”

“John…”

“Don’t try to explain this away,” he was panting now with the effort, twisting the dildo inside. “I love you, Sherlock, do you know that? In every way.”

Sherlock blinked away tears. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“I know.” He closed his eyes as the toy rested nearly fully inside him.

The bed dipped and then Sherlock was there, wrapping him in his arms, settling him carefully in his lap, licking at his neck, scenting him. “Did you bring the pheromones?”

“I did. In the drawer.” John leaned against him as Sherlock moved the dildo slowly inside of him with his free hand.

“It will hurt,” said Sherlock softly.

“I’m aware, but then it will feel very, very good.” John reached over and pulled out the tiny vial that contained omega heat pheromones. Sherlock’s breath was hot against his neck.

“I won’t be able to stop either.”

“Sherlock,” John shifted, cupped his face and kissed him. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you inside me. I want you to mark and bond with me.”

“And people say that _I_ am mad,” muttered Sherlock.

John kissed him again, tenderly, then arranged himself on his stomach on the bed, tucking a pillow under his hips, clutching the vial. Sherlock used even more lube as he withdrew the dildo. John gasped as he felt the head of his cock against him, the difference of flesh. “John, if you are at all uncertain…”

“Please, I tell you I want this…” John suddenly rolled over and looked up at him, meeting his eyes, noting the hesitation. “Do you not want me?”  A hundred excuses came up in his head. He wasn’t an omega, he couldn’t bear children, he wasn’t good enough for Sherlock, he…

Warm lips on his stopped his brain, Sherlock’s fingers inside him again, keeping him open. John relaxed and let Sherlock roll him over again. “I love you, John Watson,” he whispered as the head of his cock pushed inside.

John groaned. He fumbled with the vial and got it open. For a moment he couldn’t smell anything but Sherlock. Then he smelled something sweet and Sherlock gave another low growl behind him, pushing forward, maybe a little too fast. John quickly covered the vial with his fingers and turned it over. He dabbed the pheromones on his neck like perfume and stoppered the bottle.

Sherlock’s breath was hot as he leaned down to scent him again. John moaned as he steadily moved deeper inside of him. His tongue laved the back of his neck, from his shoulder up into his hair. John tilted his head to the side to give him room, hearing the growl in the alpha’s breath.

“Yes,” panted John, relishing the pain mixing with the pleasure, Sherlock’s pheromones mixing with the omega ones, making his head buzz. He arched up against the weight on his back. Sherlock pinned his wrists to the bed, nibbling at his shoulder, but not biting, not yet.

He cried out as he felt the knot pressing against him. There was a moment of panic, that it was too much, that he could never take it, but then with a pop it was inside of him, swelling as his body heat surrounded all of Sherlock’s cock. He was full, so very, very full, almost drunk on the sensations as Sherlock ground against him.

Vaguely John was aware he was rutting against the bed. He keened with desire, relishing the feel of his alpha’s weight. They were touching from wrists to ankles and John couldn’t imagine anything better.

“I’m going to fill you,” growled Sherlock against his ear. “Fill you and knot you and you’re going to take all of it and you won’t be able to move.”

“Do it,” panted John.

The sensation of teeth brought him to the present. He rutted harder against the bed, tensing with anticipation a moment before the bite came down. The whole world seemed to shift as he came and was filled at the same time.

When he was aware again he was curled up on his side, Sherlock wrapped protectively around him, breathing softly in his hair. John smiled and squeezed his hand, feeling the knot still filling him. This was going to be a mess whenever Sherlock did pull out. Smiling a bit at the thought, he settled down and closed his eyes again. He was glad for the heat behind and inside him, feeling a faint thrum where he’d been bitten. They were safe and mated, the two of them against the rest of the world, just as it should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to letalkingmime for the prompt and hanging out while I wrote along with piratekender.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
